Pegasis Fighter's Storm Pegasus
Basic Info User: Pegasis Fighter Type: Attack Main Description Info Here Face bolt: Pegasus The Face Bolt depicts "Pegasus", one of the 88 constellations in space. In Greek mythology, Pe gasus was a white and divine, winged horse; one of thebest known creatures of Greek mythology. Whom, appeared in many stories and as such; was regarded as a legend. The design features the head of Pegasus, appearing white with pupel-less eyes and staring front and center; along with Pegasus' long snout and nose. It also shows Pegasus' two small and pointed ears, with a large "hair" alongside a smaller one, sprouting from it's head in a lightning-bolt-like manner. There are also curved, linear details next to Pegasus' ears; all of which are outlined in red. Next to Pegasus' head, are two characters forming "P" and "S", short for Pegasus. They appear a bright red and in a stylized design, with small arrows above them. The whole design is outlined in a bright yellow, and appears on a blue Face Bolt. Energy Ring: Pegasus Pegasus is the first of the Pegasus family of energy rings and as its name suggests, it is designed in the manner of a Pegasus's wings and head. As such, Pegasus is constructed of a plastic (specifically polycarbonate) and is meant to fit into the Fusion Wheel to provide weight distribution. It is primarily two-sided, with Pegasus's wings, appearing curved in two slots with various edges and gaps, while going into the neck of Pegasus which reaches into Pegasus's horse-like face. Pegasus also features stickers that emulate lightning-bolts while on a blue background. Pegasus is colored a translucent dark-blue. Fusion Wheel: Storm Storm is the second Pegasus-oriented Wheel, following Pegasis and as such, is based on. Compared to Pegasis, Storm has taken more of a flatter-shape. While retaining the three-wing design with the gap between each wing, the wings are much flatter and do not carry as much detail as it's predecessor. The wings still resemble the wings of Pegasus however. Storm also does not contain the various holes Pegasis had and instead, feature curvy wind-like patterns around, as a replacement. Storm is also the first Pegasus Wheel to use the HWS System. Due to this, it has been designed to use an Energy Ring; whereas Pegasis does not as Energy Rings were non-existent during the Metal System. Performance-wise, Storm is a decent Attack-Type Fusion Wheel. It's gaps serving as it's prim ary contact point, allow it to conduct decent Smash Attack capability. Yet compared to Pegasis, Storm is lighter, being 30.4 grams while Pegasis is approximately 36 grams; ironically making Storm obsolete to Pegasis. Due to this, it has caused Storm to be called by some, a "cheaper version of Pegasis" However as more releases followed, Storm alongside Pegasus has been greatly outclassed by dozens of Attack-Type Fusion Wheels; with Variares and Blitz currently at the top. Overall, Storm was a moderate Attack-based Fusion Wheel at it's release. Although it failed to live up to it's predecessor and has been outclassed, it still managed to provide decent Smash Attack and obtained in some way, a spot in the metagame. Spin Track: 105 105 is the fourth lowest Track. It is able to help the bey sneak underneath Defense types and Stamina Types to attack. Although 90 and 100 have been proven to be better options for most Attack types, 105 is still a decent option if the aforementioned Tracks are unavailable. 105 has also shown great value with HF,WD and RF. Performance Tip: 'R'ubber 'F'lat RF, as its name implies has a flat, hard rubber tip, with a small indentation on the base of the tip. Its tip has just about the same width as WF, and is the second highest Bottom next to HF/S, which makes the second shortest Track, 90, particularly useful in combination with this part. This tip is great for attack customisations. It is rubber which gives grip on the stadium floor, providing it with more defense and allowing Beyblades to move around the stadium, fast. like most other attack bottoms, Rubber Flat has poor stamina, so it has to beat the opponent in a very short amount of time.This RF is coloured blue with a rubber tip which is red. After extensive use however, it'll wear down but slower than R2F(Right Rubber Flat).As the tip wears down it'll perform like a balanced tip with some aggressive movements and when the other bey hits it , it'll act offensive with some amount of increased stamina. After the tip wears down, it become more easy to control the bey. The attack power will decrease slightly too. But, It's Smash attack increases. There is a rumor that if you place one drop of yamaha synthetic valve oil (the kind for band instruments not motorcycles) on the tip that the bey will spin and move faster and have more RPM. Abilities No abilities currently utilized Special Move Starblast Attack- Pegasus flies into the air and swoops down and strikes the bey Gallery Put Info here